starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
RPlog:It Finally Happened
It has been a while since Liza made time for herself. She has been busy with work and then trying to get things arranged for the Carida celebration she's trying to head...all in all, she has been busy as hell and has had very little time for herself as a result. It was with a lot of difficulty that she was able to get a few days to herself but it finally happened and she has made her way to Corellia to visit her family and to do a little shopping and relaxing. It didn't take her long to get in touch with an old friend and let him know where she'd be and to try and arrange a meeting at the beach with him. Having received Liza's message, Krackor wrapped up his business elsewhere and made his way to Corellia. Despite the way their last encounter had ended, the former smuggler was looking forward to seeing his friend again. Speeding across the sandy beach on his swoop, he can't help but smile when Liza's familiar form is seen just ahead. Cutting the throttle, he lets his bike drift the rest of the way and comes to a stop just a few feet away from the woman. Reaching up to brush hair out of his face, he smiles. "Hello there." Liza has been standing on the beach so there is quite a shower of sand, much to the displeasure of a few other people who have been enjoying the view, that being enough to drive them elsewhere, leaving the pair alone. "Hey! I was wondering if you were going to come," she teases, echoing his greeting from the last time they met on another sandy locale. "It's good to see you." Stepping closer, she engulfs him in a hug, not caring who sees or what they might think, the woman too happy to even really think much about it. "How has life been, Krackor? Are you safe?" She looks him over quickly while in mid-embrace, wanting to make sure her friend is bodily sound. Krackor laughs and wraps his arms around the woman as she attacks him with the hug. "Easy sweetheart. Someone might think you're tryin' to hurt me." he jokes, giving Liza another squeeze. "I'm fine. Safe and sound, see." He rests his hands on the woman's sides and leans back some so she can get a good look at him. "What about you? You're looking as good as ever. What have you been up to?" "As if I give a fark what other people think." Liza's not usually so forward with what she says but she isn't about to gloss over what she feels with pretty words to shelter Krackor. She gives him another hug before stepping back, allowing him to have his personal space while she blushes. "Well, I'm a diplomatic aide now," she says although that just might be something Krackor already knows since it's something that isn't kept classified. "Been busy, busy, busy. Meetings and planning and more meetings..." She shrugs and smiles lopsidedly. When Liza steps back, Krackor takes the opportunity to throw his leg over the swoop and dismount. Leaning against the bike, he draws a cigarra out of the pack hidden inside a pocket in his coat and lights it. "A diplomatic aide? So no more zipping around in fighters and stopping bad guys, huh? Sounds...interesting." He smiles to let his friend know he's just poking fun. "What made you want to do that? I never really saw you as the government type." Liza blushes a bit and she looks away, dropping her gaze to take in the oh-so-interesting sand that she stands barefooted upon. "I...still fly, sometimes. When I am asked to fly. Or can bribe someone into letting me..." Clearing her throat then, she looks sheepishly up into Krackor's face. "I was assigned to the position, Krackor. I am the diplomatic aide and government liaison to Group Marshal Inrokana." It is not often that she drops names like that but she trusts him a lot so feels no qualms in doing so now. "And you seem absolutely thrilled with the position." Krackor states flatly through a cloud of cigarra smoke. "About as thrilled as I am with what I've been doing..." he mutters under his breath. Clearing his throat, he straightens and looks Liza in the eye. "Inrokana...that name sounds familiar. Anybody I know?" Liza tilts her left hand in a so-so motion. "To be honest, it isn't too bad, Krackor. I am getting to meet new people and who knows? Maybe I'll get to help with negotiating a peace talk or something equally important." The impact of Krackor's statement about his new life has her nodding but then he mentions Krieg and how his name is familiar and she finds herself growing leery. "Uhm, maybe," she offers with a sigh. "You might have flown against him at one point or another. You know...in the past, I mean." Coughing, she looks away again, unable to look him in the eye now. "Could be." Krackor says cautiously. Obviously he's touched on a sensitive subject. Not wanting to spoil their meeting by souring the mood, he smiles again. "Well, I guess its not that bad. At least I don't have to worry about you getting shot out of the sky when you're holed up in some office somewhere." Grinning, he straightens and reaches out to brush Liza's cheek with his free hand. "Well besides all that, is there anything else going on for you? Or is all of your time taken up by diplomatic type stuff now?" It doesn't take Force abilities to hear that tone in Krackor's voice and it makes her sigh; she hates having to hide things from him but she knows who he works with now and she has to be careful. Not just for Krieg's sake but for the sake of the Empire as a whole. "I am sorry. I hope you understand the position I am in. I can't be as open with what I tell you, now." Pursing her lips, she leans a bit, tilting her head into the touch Krackor places upon her face and she looks up, her brow creasing as she considers him and his demeanor. "It sounds like you have some kind of personal vestment in me or something," she manages to grumble out, unaware of any reason he'd say that. They're friends, sure, but she's also the enemy and she is a bit confused as to why her safety is such a concern to him. "No need to apologize. I wasn't trying to dig out any secrets." Krackor says. He tries to keep his tone neutral, but there's a hint of irritation there at having to explain himself. He would never ask for more than she was willing to give him. Not unless it was absolutely necessary. "I just want to make sure you're ok. I care about you, Liza. You ought to know that by now." Taking another drag from the cigarra, he lowers it to the side and flicks it away into the sand. Liza sighs again and moves closer, leaning against him when he speaks. "I am sorry, Krackor. I...I shouldn't be so scared. Of you. I..." Taking a deep breath, she nuzzles up against his shoulder a moment, trying to figure out what's going on. "I care aout you too, Krackor. Way more than I probably should." She is actually kind of falling for her friend but she is trying to control that part of her as it'd just complicate everything they share and she doesn't want to risk losing him entirely if something were to go wrong. Krackor doesn't try to stop Liza from coming closer. Instead, he puts his arms around her and pulls her tight against him. "Don't ever be afraid of me, babe." he says, leaning close to kiss her forehead. "I couldn't hurt you if I wanted to, and I can't imagine ever wanting to. You don't ever have to be afraid of me." He might be one of the bad guys now. Already he'd done a few things that might put him on the list of horrible people and he was sure he would do more in the future, but he'd already promised himself that he'd never become so far gone as to do anything to this woman. Liza giggles a bit and she raises a brow, something he won't notice as she is still hiding her face against his chest but he'll be able to feel her facial expression shift as she starts to smile faintly. "That's Lady Ambassador Babe to you, you cad." Giggling, she looks up at him, her eyes misting over, Liza looking like she might just cry. "I know you couldn't....wouldn't. But it's an occupational hazard, Krackor, so perhaps saying you never could isn't such a good idea." Her feet lifting slightly, she kisses him softly, opting to do so upon his lips instead of his cheek like she normally would have. "Gotcha. Lady Ambassador Babe it is." he says, looking down to meet Liza's eyes with a smile. He opens his mouth to comment on what she says about not saying never, but before he can speak Liza is rising up to kiss him. Rather than trying to stop her, he lets the kiss happen. With his left hand still resting in the small of her back, he raises the other to brush the woman's hair back behind her ear as he presses his lips against hers in return. After the kiss, he pulls back just a fraction. "I've wanted to do that for a long time, Ambassador." he says, the grin on his face evident in his voice. With the kiss and how Krackor removes her hair from her face, Liza can't help but grow very warm in the face and to feel herself grow a bit swoon-y, giddy. "You can do that as much as you like, Krackor. For as long as you like." Liza smiles sweetly at him as she says that, her expression different from the majority of those he has seen cross her face; before, she always held herself in check but now there's no desire to hide her feelings and where she once jokingly told him if they were in different positions in life she just might fall for him, she realizes just how much she truly adores him. "Oh I can?" Krackor asks, returning the smile. "That's good to know." Pulling the woman closer, his lips return to Liza's and this kiss is considerably longer than the last. Several long moments later, the kiss ends and Krackor again brushes his lips against Liza's forehead. "You're fraternizing with the enemy, you know. If the wrong eyes saw this and figured out who I am, you could get into pretty big trouble. Are you sure its worth it? Losing your cushy new job could be the least of your problems." He'd have his own problems, to be sure, but he had power now. And considerable standing within the Sith Empire. Nothing he couldn't handle. But bringing trouble down on Liza is something he wouldn't be able to handle. Not now. Relished. That's the best way to describe Liza's reaction to the second shower of affection from Krackor, that making her smile against his lips even before he releases it to speak. "I don't care anymore," Liza confesses easily. It is said impulsively and it makes her cringe; of course she cares. She cares about the possible fallout for both of them if this were to ever get out and it is of no small concern to her. But still, even then, she knows she wants to be with him. Needs to be with him. "We will just have to be careful, I guess." Krackor nods. "Careful." he repeats, casting a quick look around the two. Luckily, his arrival on the swoop had encouraged those closest to them to move elsewhere and he hadn't seen any familiar faces on his trip through the city. That meant little, he knew, but it was good enough for now. "Careful it is, sweetheart. But next time, maybe we shouldn't meet up anywhere quite so public as this." He grins, leaning back against the swoop. "I guess there's no way I could convince you to leave the Empire and come with me. I can't imagine you're as stuck as I am." "Guess it means more secret meetings on Tat, huh? Have I mentioned how much I hate those dunes, Krackor?" Liza really is not fond of the dusty, dirty, sandy planet and would have nothing to do with it if her duty didn't call her to go there and the privacy it affords herself and Krackor. "Alright. No more meeting in public places although I do hope you'll find a way to come see me on Carida. I am planning a celebration there that includes a ball. You owe me a dance." He asks her the impossible and she sighs and shakes her head. "As much as I sometimes wish I could, Krackor, I can't. I'm sorry." Krackor laughs. "Oh, there are other places besides Tatooine. Though besides the weather, they aren't any more pleasant. As for Carida, I'll see what I can do. I can't make any promises. I'm not as able to get around as I used to be, though I'm free to do what I want when I have time. But I will try." He would, and Malign himself would be hard-pressed to keep him away if it came down to it. One way or another, he would find a way to be with her. As for what he had asked of her..."I didn't think you would, but I understand. Just promise me that if it ever looks like we've been found out...even if its just a feeling, you'll let me know. Wherever I am, I'll come to you. I can promise you that." Not getting a definite 'yes' out of Krackor is disheartening albeit expected, Liza having the feeling that would be the case despite her wishing for it to be otherwise. "If you do, come in disguise if you can. Don't let the Imperials see you. Come on a public shuttle as the ISB and Customs has your ship's transponder on their database." A treasonous act, her telling him all that, but she is not going to risk having Krackor arrested as a result of his trying to come see her on an Imperial-occupied planet. "I will although I am not sure you'll be able to come get me. I'll probably be tossed into a brig." "They have my transponder, do they? Well, that's not a surprise." Krackor says with a grin. "Public shuttles aren't really my thing, you know. Maybe I'll just have to take the new ship out for a spin." the grin turns mischievous at that. He'd been waiting for a chance to really test his new Helix. "Don't worry, hon. Maybe you won't even be able to recognize me." Liza's comment about being tossed into the brig is enough to make the grin turn into a sneer. "That won't stop me. Not now. I'll come for you, wherever you are. If I have to bring the entire Sith fleet with me." He probably couldn't manage that much, but he was a Knight of Korriban and they were second only to the Dark Lord himself. His commands would be followed without question unless Malign said otherwise. That too, he would deal with if it came to it. Liza tenses and then nods, growing distraught. "They do. They have it as a result of your smuggling efforts." The more they talk the more worried she becomes, unable to find a sunny spot for the clouds that hang over their heads right now. "Well, at least you have a new ship." Shrugging, she returns to snuggling close to him, relinquishing control, allowing herself to cling to the one constant thing she has in her life, that being Krackor. "If I won't recognize you, how will I know it's you?" Frowning, she looks up at him, curiosity clearly etched upon her features. "If you do, they will try to kill you, Krackor. And if they don't manage to then they'd hunt you down." Krackor grins again. "I've been hunted before, sweetheart. Hutts, Imperials, Sith...it doesn't matter. I won't let them have you, if it comes to it. Besides, I've managed to take care of myself so far. Don't worry about me." He hugs her close, kissing her forehead again. "As far as how you'd recognize me...you don't expect me to just stand around and let you wonder who might be me, do you? I'll let you know, one way or another. Just be ready to dance if I do manage to be there." Liza's hand comes up and her fingers at touched to his cheek, her eyes holding to Krackor's now as she tries to figure out what is going on. "Okay,if you insist," she finally breathes out, submitting to his desires; it's obvious nothing she could possibly say will sway him from coming to rescue her if she seems to be in trouble and then she realizes that this is actually nice. Romantic in some kind of twisted way. "I will dance with you until my feet fall off, I promise!" Laughing, she kisses Krackor again, peppering his cheeks and lips with many soft little pecks. Krackor does nothing to stop the flurry of kisses from Liza. He even gets a few in on the woman, himself. "Lets just hope it doesn't come to that. As long as we're careful, I think we can manage it. For awhile, anyway." Not wanting to think about Liza being a prisoner of the Empire, he leaves it at that and and goes back to the subject of this dancing thing. "Exactly what kind of disguise am I supposed to wear to this thing, anyway?" The diplomat is grateful for the change in subjects, the ball a decidedly easier topic to discuss even if it's not one that is borne of pleasant things entirely. "Dress as a wookiee," Liza tries to deadpan once the kissing is over and she's able to catch her breath. The attempt to do so is all for naught as she's quick to giggle at the thought. "I don't know, Krackor. It'd have to be something to hide your face. Uhm..." Rubbing her nose, she falls quiet as she tries to think. "Oh yeah, that'll work." Krackor laughs at Liza's suggestion. "Though I don't think I'm tall enough for that. Not enough hair either, I hope. I'm sure I'll think of something. If its just a mask I need, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Whatever it is, I want to be able to move." That last is said with some emphasis as if there's more behind it besides just wanting to be free to move around. A fear of being restrained, maybe. "The simplest choice might be a hooded cloak and a vocalizer. Anyone who didn't get too close might just see an Anomid there and think nothing else about it." The thought of Krackor dressed like that has Liza shivering but she giggles too, a sign that she's okay with the idea despite the initial reaction to it. "It'd be perfect, love. Do it." Pausing, she looks up at him. "I think I'll dress as a Nabooian queen. The formal dresses and such will look nice on me, don't you think?" Liza doesn't get the chance to dress up often and often times rebels at the thought of doing so when others bring it up but when left to her own devices, she actually enjoys looking feminine. Krackor puts his arms around Liza, resting both hands in the small of her back. "Sweetheart, anything would look good on you." Smiling, he leans in to kiss her again..and that's when his comlink beeps. Reaching into his pocket, he takes a look at the com and sighs. "I'm sorry, honey, but it looks like I'm going to have to run. I've got a meeting with some people on Tatooine that I really can't miss." Dropping the com back into his pocket, he leans forward for that kiss. As if she didn't have any more reason to blush...but then that is replaced by something else, that being her groaning when he says he has to leave for Tat. "Have I mentioned how much I hate that planet?" Shrugging, she kisses Krackor soundly, her fingers twining at the nape of his neck. "Stay safe," she eventually whispers once she steps back, concern etched along her brow. Nodding once, she steps back and tries to smile, wanting to put on a brave face for him. "I will, Miss Ambassador. You do the same. And remember what I said about letting me know if you need me." Adjusting his coat, Krackor climbs back onto the swoop and powers it up. "I'll call as soon as I can. This thing on Tatooine is just a quick business trip. Nothing I can't handle, so don't you worry." Smiling confidently, he shoots Liza a wink before hitting the throttle and speeding away down the beach back towards the city. Category:Logs